


Волки срываются в бег

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019, yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: Они блуждают по лесу, каждый по своей стороне. Нюхают воздух, впитывают в себя запахи подступающей осени. Один раз Дерек видит лисий хвост, мелькнувший у корней поваленного дерева. Целый выводок полупрозрачных сиреневых колокольчиков, притаившихся в тени зарослей орляка. Полевки прыскают у него из-под лап, когда он бежит по своему лесу. На первый взгляд – в привычном одиночестве. Но где-то рядом, за деревьями, точит когти о сосну его бета, первый человек, которого он укусил. От этого непривычно и сладко тянет под ребрами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cтранный таймлан (вроде бы второй сезон, но вроде бы и дерек-волк).

— Это лето будет самым жарким за последние тридцать лет. И в начале, и в конце, и в середине. Все полевые мыши попрятались в подвалах! Томми Нодье видел у Моссунтик-Понд, как олень чешет свои рога! Трава под снегом осталась зеленой! Зеленой, Мира!

Стивен Кинг, «Куджо»

К концу августа на Калифорнию опускается аномальная жара. 

Она сухая и удушливая и не спадает даже ночью. Желтоватый от пыли воздух застыл и не движется. Когда Дерек открывает окно в надежде на слабейший порыв ветерка, ему кажется, будто он сунул лицо в распахнутую духовку. Каждая горизонтальная поверхность в лофте присыпана тончайшим слоем то ли пыли, то ли несомого обжигающим ветром белесого песка, бороться с которым бесполезно. Дерек однажды видел такое в фильме. Фильм назывался «Интерстеллер», и, на его вкус, там все были слишком уж озабочены исчезновением окры, однако атмосферу увядания планеты режиссер передал на пять. На самом деле, фильм смотрели Айзек и Эрика, а он просто сидел рядом, изредка бросая взгляды на экран. Где-то под конец этой тягомотины Эрика уснула, и Айзек укрыл ее одеялом. 

_Одеялом_ , господи. Нынче даже мысль о том, чтобы натянуть на себя лишний слой ткани, помимо необходимого, вызывает у него головную боль. 

Дерек не может спать. О проверенном способе борьбы с бессонницей — подмять под себя кого-нибудь из бет, уткнуться носом во вкусно пахнущий стаей загривок и уснуть, слушая сонное довольное ворчание — даже думать жарко. Всю ночь он ворочается с боку на бок на горячих простынях, все больше сбивая их. Иногда, под самый рассвет, когда в воздухе появляется что-то, отдаленно напоминающее ночную прохладу, ему удается ненадолго уснуть. Снится ему опасно сухой лес, черные круги выжженной травы и пепел.

Его стая борется с жарой по-разному. Эрика оккупировала единственный вентилятор и не расстается с ним. Всюду таскает с собой: длинный шнур шуршит, волочась за ней по пыльному паркету. Бойд большую часть времени лежит пластом, прикрыв глаза и не реагируя на внешние раздражители, словно огромная черная собака. Айзек подошел к решению проблемы креативнее всех. Ничтоже сумняшеся, он разгуливает по лофту в трусах и насквозь мокрых футболках. Они высыхают на нем паранормально быстро из-за жары и из-за температуры его тела, навсегда повысившейся на несколько градусов со времен укуса. Двадцать минут, четверть часа — и темная от воды ткань, мокро облепляющая торс и плечи, снова суха. Айзек чертыхается, сдирает футболку и сует под кран в кухне. Потом сует туда же и свою лохматую голову. Грязно-блондинистые кудри темнеют и расправляются. Айзек заворачивает кран и резко откидывает голову. Словно шампунь рекламирует. В душном воздухе на мгновение замирает шлейф из хрустально-искристых капель.

Дерек ничего не имеет против этой нарочито-вульгарной демонстрации собственной свежеприобретенной сексуальности. Тщательно продуманное ленивое дефиле от огромного окна к холодильнику за банкой колы не производит на него никакого впечатления. Он сам таким был, и не особенно давно. Разгуливал по школе, будто та ему принадлежала, наслаждался завистливыми взглядами и девчачьими шепотками за спиной. Заигрывал со всем, у чего имеется две ноги и пульс, просто чтобы лишний раз удостовериться в том, что не услышит отказа. У него это прошло, и у Айзека пройдет. Хорошо бы, само по себе, а не вследствие какого-нибудь яредного пиздеца, как было в его случае. 

— Я сгоняю завтра в заповедник? — басит Бойд ближе к вечеру. Раскаленный белый диск солнца завис над крышами зданий, и ему и Эрике пора домой. К тем семьям, что имелись у них с рождения, а не спонтанно образовались пару месяцев назад.

Дерек кивает. 

Из-за жары в заповеднике, окружающем руины дома Хейлов, то и дело вспыхивают пожары. Горит сухой валежник, ломкая желтая трава, ковер из хвои, лежащий между деревьями. Для того чтобы что-нибудь вспыхнуло, хватит недостаточно тщательно затушенного окурка. А иногда кажется, что и недоброго взгляда. Гонимые скукой и жаждой приключений, туда часто пробираются дети. Дерек знает, что четверо малышей устроили клуб в развалинах старого дома его семьи и приходят туда после обеда, чтобы поиграть в карты, потрепаться, почитать комиксы или просто отдохнуть от взрослых. Они ему не мешают. Пубертатные парочки, считающие костер в сумеречном хвойном лесу в разгар засухи верхом романтики — мешают, и очень. Стая разделяет его заботу о земле, как будто вместе с укусом он передал им свою подспудную привязанность к этому краю. А может, им просто тоже нравится носиться там, шалея от запахов прелых листьев и рано вызревших шиповника и облепихи. Как бы там ни было, каждый день кто-нибудь из них заглядывает туда, чтобы присмотреть за лесом и понюхать воздух. Нынче жара — единственный их враг, а лесные пожары — единственная угроза. И, черт возьми, это благословенное всеми волчьими богами время.

Айзек увязывается за ним в среду. Влезает на переднее сидение камаро, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как ему скучно, и что едет с Дереком он лишь оттого, что дома и вовсе нечего делать. Не спрашивая разрешения, тычет пальцем с обкусанным ногтем в кнопку радио и принимается вертеть рычажок, выискивая станцию, которая ему по вкусу. Задирает ноги на сидение. Дерек видит пыльные следы, которые остаются на обшивке от его устрашающего вида ботинок. По идее, давно бы следовало приложить зарвавшегося щенка носом о приборную панель. Он не делает этого лишь потому, что это — дополнительное усилие, к которому не располагает треклятая жара. 

Если задуматься, Айзек — единственный, кто ездит на переднем сидении. Ни Эрика, ни Бойд не претендуют на это место, если Лейхи поблизости. Что это? Странная иерархия укушенных, основывающаяся на первенстве? Дереку неинтересно. Возможно, кто-то считает, что это оттого, что он испытывает к Айзеку слабость. Сам Айзек, похоже, в этом твердокаменно уверен. Каждый раз, без возражений занимая место штурмана, он прямо-таки лучится нахальным самодовольством. Цирк с конями. Впрочем, Дерек не спешит его разубеждать. Пусть думает, что хочет.

Вывернув руль, Дерек направляет машину к съезду в заповедник. Раздолбанная дорога стелется мимо покосившихся изгородей и завалов бурелома, пока не превращается в поросшую травой колею. Рядом с тем местом, где когда-то — сто лет назад, когда эти места еще были обжиты — стояла автомастерская, проезд преграждает железная цепь, натянутая между двух деревьев. «Частная собственность». Его собственность. Лендлорд, черт его дери. Лора бы оборжалась.

Айзек вылезает из машины, хлопает дверцей и, похоже, уже готовится взять низкий старт.

— Иди по правой стороне, — велит ему Дерек. Лэйхи нетерпеливо кивает, в мгновение ока взлетает по поросшей кустарником насыпи и исчезает с глаз долой. 

Дерек ухмыляется. И не лень ему носиться, когда вокруг такое душное пыльное марево, от которого даже мысли в голове еле шевелятся? Впрочем, едва войдя в лес и ощутив одуряющий запах прелой хвои, он чувствует, как чешутся подушечки пальцев, и неожиданно для себя сам вдруг тоже срывается на бег. Они блуждают по лесу, каждый по своей стороне. Нюхают воздух, впитывают в себя запахи подступающей осени. Один раз Дерек видит лисий хвост, мелькнувший у корней поваленного дерева. Целый выводок полупрозрачных сиреневых колокольчиков, притаившихся в тени зарослей орляка. Полевки прыскают у него из-под лап, когда он бежит по своему лесу. На первый взгляд, в привычном одиночестве. Но где-то рядом, за деревьями, точит когти о сосну его бета, первый человек, которого он укусил. От этого непривычно и сладко тянет под ребрами.

Они не пересекаются, хоть иногда Дерек и замечает след Лейхи в траве или слышит далекий рык: не испуганный и не зовущий на помощь — просто переполненный эмоциями. Покрыв всю территорию заповедника, они, не сговариваясь, встречаются у зеленого, укрытого кувшинками озера. Айзек практически влетает в него, выскочив из подлеска. Глаза у него горят желтым, во встрепанных кудрях листья и мусор, футболка порвана на плече и испачкана землей. Он тяжело дышит и улыбается Дереку во весь свой клыкастый рот. 

— Все круто, — рапортует он, отдышавшись. 

— Да. Круто. — Дерек бездумно опускает ладонь в прохладную воду, а потом вдруг вынимает и брызгает Айзеку в лицо. 

Спешить им некуда, и они проводят на озере весь день. Айзек не вылезает из воды: он ныряет, подбирает с самого дна красивые округлые камни — серые, синеватые, изумрудные, лазоревые с зеленой крапинкой — и складирует их рядом с Дереком. Лейхи плавает, широко загребая руками, пока у него не начинают ныть плечи, а кожа на пальцах и пятках не сморщивается, словно у старушки. Тогда он ненадолго вылезает на пристань, растягивается рядом с Дереком на теплых досках, чтобы отдышаться. Одна из стрекоз с переливчатыми крылышками, снующих над водой и покачивающихся на длинных листах прибрежной осоки, приземляется на его согнутое колено.

— Вертолет, — глубокомысленно говорит Лейхи и сам смеется своей глупой шутке. Тут, наедине с альфой, здесь и сейчас, он снова совсем мальчишка. Открытый и искренний, без капли наносной шелухи. Дереку нравится настоящий Айзек. Так сильно. Тот, что не ухмыляется как мудак, а смотрит честными и преданными глазами. Тот, чей голос звенит, лишенный напускной «взрослой» хрипотцы. Настолько нравится, что, поддавшись на уговоры, он все-таки стягивает футболку и берется за ремень на джинсах.

Огромный черный волк берет разгон и спрыгивает с пристани в воду, вздымая тучу брызг. Кувшинки и зеленая озерная ряска качаются на расходящихся волнах. Айзек восхищенно визжит, хлопает в ладоши, и тут же виснет на волчьей холке. Эхо его смеха далеко разносится по лесу.

Прохладная вода — это приятно. Это невероятно хорошо. Спустя многие дни изнуряющей жары, Дерек чувствует, что снова может дышать. Когда, наплававшись, они вылезают на берег, Дерек шумно отряхивается, а Айзек причесывает его мокрую шерсть пятерней. Осторожно трогает стоящие торчком шелковистые уши. Набравшись смелости, дотрагивается до черной волчьей губы и приподнимает ее, обнажая огромные желтоватые клыки. Дерек ему позволяет. Странно, насколько иначе его беты воспринимают своего вожака в последней, наивысшей форме его эволюции. Эрика, с удовольствием обнимающая волка за шею и чешущая ему холку, нынче скорее руку бы себе отрубила, чем попыталась ластиться к привычному Дереку.

Хочется есть, но с собой у них ничего нет, а возвращаться к машине лень. Дерек растягивается на досках, свешивает лапы с края причала и лениво наблюдает за тем, как мошкара носится в оранжевом закатном воздухе. Как покачиваются осот и камыши. Айзек снова устраивается рядом, прижимается грудью к его спине, прячет лицо во влажной шерсти на его загривке. Через что бы ему ни пришлось пройти и что бы ни ждало его впереди, сейчас, здесь, ему хорошо и спокойно. Очень хорошо и очень спокойно. Дерек знает это, потому что помнит это чувство. Помнит, как вместе с сестрами спал рядом с матерью. Маленькая ручонка Коры сжимала шерсть на ее теплом вздымающемся боку.

Его будит странный звук. Как будто две железные глыбы ударились друг о друга высоко в небе, а после раскатились в стороны, утробно ворча. Дерек так давно не слышал этого звука, что не сразу понимает, что это. Но затуманенный полуденной дремой разум быстро проясняется, и он ощущает, как дрожит от холода крепче прижавшийся к нему Айзек. Далеко на северо-западе собрались серо-фиолетовые тучи, их то и дело пронзают молнии. 

Гроза.

— Гроза! — восхищенно шепчет Айзек спросонья, когда Дерек пихает его мокрым носом в бок, заставляя проснуться. — Ни фига себе!

Первые тяжелые капли разбиваются о доски и о сухую землю берега, выбивая фонтанчики пыли, и два волка — альфа и бета — срываются в бег. Они несутся быстрее ветра, не совсем осознавая, зачем. Айзек сжимает подмышкой одежду — свою и Дерека — и хохочет во все горло. Дождь усиливается, барабанит по кружевным листьям раскидистых папоротников. По трухлявым пням и валежнику, через который они перемахивают — один на двух ногах, другой — на четырех мягких лапах. Вокруг стремительно темнеет. Если не считать шороха дождя и далеких раскатов грома, лес тих. Молчат птицы, цикады и сверчки. Даже пискливые полевки попрятались глубоко между корнями деревьев. 

Айзек влетает в покосившийся домишко первым. Дерек перекидывается в прыжке: от земли отталкивались четыре лапы, а настила веранды касаются две вполне человеческие ступни. Он захлопывает за ними скрипучую дверь, и не успевает даже глянуть по сторонам, как оказывается прижатым к ней горячим гибким телом.

Чужие ладони жадно шарят по его телу, гладят бедра, сжимаются на талии. Пальцы лихорадочно царапают живот и грудь. Айзек — этот скетч Шиле, непонятно когда успевший перелиться в статую Микеланджело — тяжело дышит ему на ухо и трется вставшим членом о его бедро. Дерек ощущает, как от него бьет искристой, горячей похотью.

— Давай, — лихорадочно шепчет Лэйхи ему в шею. В его голосе снова выпендрежные нотки самодовольного засранца. — Ты же хочешь, я знаю. Давай, ну!

Он находит руку Дерека, безразлично висящую вдоль тела, и кладет ее себе на задницу. Под ладонью оказывается теплое, упругое полукружье, обтянутое мокрыми трусами. Дерек рефлекторно сжимает пальцы, Айзек ахает, крепче вжимается своим стояком ему в живот и шепчет с ублюдочным смешком:

— Да. Да-а-а. Я так и знал. 

Это настолько не его голос, что на мгновение Дереку кажется, что рядом с ним совершенно другой человек. Чужой, незнакомый. Не тот, кто сам задрал свитер, подставляя бок под его зубы; не тот, кто жался к нему по ночам, ища поддержки альфы в трудный период привыкания; не тот, кто ревел в подушку, зачем-то оплакивая мудака-отца. И уж точно не тот, кто смотрит на Дерека со странной затаенной печалью. Редко и исподтишка. Тогда, когда думает, что никто не видит.

За стенами заброшенного зимовья шумит долгожданный ливень. Чистый лесной воздух, проникающий сквозь давно выбитые стекла, пахнет озоном и прибитой пылью. Айзек пахнет как озабоченный придурок. У Дерека начинает ныть в висках.

— Прекрати, — говорит он.

Айзек словно не слышит. Он так поглощен своим возбуждением, что не замечает, что оно не взаимно. Дерек осторожно сжимает его бока и пытается деликатно отстраниться.

Каждый раз, когда он пытается что-либо сделать деликатно, выходит не так, как надо.

— Не прекращу, — зло шипит Айзек, не желая отлипать от него. — Ты меня хочешь. Я знаю. Я видел, я чую.

«Тебя — да», с горечью думает Дерек. «Но это не ты».

— Это не по-настоящему, — говорит он вместо этого. У него всегда были беды с формулировкой своих мыслей, вот и сейчас, кажется, вышло что-то не то.

— Неправда. — Айзек тянет его ладонь вниз, прижимает к своему горячему члену сквозь влажную ткань, толкается в нее дергано и жадно, словно показывая, что все очень даже по-настоящему. Настоящей некуда. — Давай. Всего один раз. Никто не узнает. Я никому не скажу. 

Эти мерзкие слова, присущие какому-нибудь озабоченному придурку, уламывающему девчонку на выпускном, но никак не наивному, чистосердечному Айзеку, наконец лишают Дерека невозмутимости. Схватив Лэйхи за горло, он сверкает красными глазами, подпускает в голос нотки вожака и рычит:

— Айзек!

Нахальное выражение осыпается с ассиметричного лица Лейхи, словно снег с ели. Под ним — испуг и растерянность.

— Прости, — шепчет, запинаясь, бета, по стеночке ретируясь к ближайшему окну. Как будто для того, чтобы сигануть в него в случае чего. — Я не хотел. Не так понял. Я больше не буду. 

Дерек мысленно возводит глаза к потолку. Выудив из вороха одежды джинсы Айзека, швыряет их ему и начинает одеваться сам.

А какой хороший был день.

*******

Поведение Айзека не меняется. Он все так же ходит по городу с таким видом, будто тот ему принадлежит, разбрасывается плотоядными улыбочками и показушно сдергивает пробку с бутылки кока-колы крепким волчьим когтем. Однако Дерека обходит по широкой дуге и под его взглядом старается не отсвечивать. Дерек не знает, как ему объяснить, что он все понял неправильно. Что у него просто аллергия на фальш, на дешевую наносную мишуру, на блескучий поведенческий серпантин. Ему хочется того, что под ними — того, которое настоящее, честное, теплое, с мягкими кудрями и удивленно-испуганными глазами, которое свое, пахнет волком и слепой, одержимой преданностью. Да и надо ли объяснять? Он даже в своей голове не может это как следует сформулировать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сказать вслух, побеждая природное косноязычие. Наверное, не судьба. Ничего страшного.

«Ничего страшного», напоминает он себе, минуя развалившегося на полу Айзека. Он выложил вокруг себя пентаграмму из тетрадей и учебников, подмял под грудь подушку, и каждый раз, перед тем как что-то написать или пометить, лижет кончик карандаша. Кудри, встрепанные из-за того, что он поминутно запускает в них пятерню, просвечивают медово-янтарно-ореховым. Из-под ворота мягкой домашней футболки торчит истертый ярлычек. Прямо над позвонками, выпирающими оттого, что он постоянно сутулится. Сутулился. «Ничего страшного», думает Дерек. Все будет нормально.

«Нормально» далеко от него так же, как небо от земли, как бархатные темные глубины океана — от его расцвеченной солнечными бликами поверхности. Об этом Дерек узнает одним пятничным вечером в самом конце сентября.

Та долгожданная гроза, которую они встретили на берегу затерянного в лесах озера, преломила долгую череду душных и горячих дней. Оборотни и не подозревающие о них люди больше не теряли голову от жары. В воздухе появилась прохлада и чистый, пьянящий запах озона. Еще немного, и его сменят первые неуверенные заморозки. На лужах появится тонкое кружево льда, и траву по утрам станет прихватывать синеватый искристый иней. Затем придут настоящие холода. Калифорнийцы, живущие на побережье, и представить себе не могут, какими холодными могут быть январь и февраль в их северном, затерянном среди хвойных лесов городке… 

Дерек сидит на диване, вытянув ноги на журнальный столик, и читает книгу. В лофте благословенная мертвая тишина: Айзек, Эрика и Бойд снова мутят какие-то делишки с Макколом, а где Питер, Дереку неинтересно. Снаружи шумит дождь, изредка доносятся ворчливые раскаты грома. На плечах у Хейла тонкий осенний плед, пахнущий бетами, а на сердце — такое редкое для него умиротворение. «К востоку от Эдема» — спокойное, убаюкивающее чтиво. Существует множество детективов, триллеров, драм и романов, чьи сюжеты гораздо более живы и захватывающи, но Дереку не хочется с жадностью перелистывать страницы, стремясь поскорее узнать, что будет дальше. Ему хочется не торопясь наслаждаться хорошим, высококачественным слогом. 

Его инстинкты настолько приглушены и убаюканы, что реагируют лишь тогда, когда Айзек тянет в сторону тяжелую, обитую железом ангарную дверь. Та громко шваркает о косяк, захлопываясь. Лейхи швыряет свою куртку в угол, спинывает ботинки, разматывает шарф. Идет в кухню — в ту часть огромного открытого пространства, которая выступает у них в роли кухни, — шуршит чем-то в холодильнике, щелкает язычком электрического чайника. А потом, ни слова не сказав, вдруг устраивается у него под боком.

Он долгое время возится, стараясь утрамбоваться поудобнее, что с его бесконечными ногами не так уж и просто. Не отрывая взгляда от страницы, Дерек поднимает руку, позволяя бете устроиться под ней. Свитер Айзека влажный на плечах, как бывает, когда бежишь под дождем от машины к двери подъезда. Волосы пахнут сыростью. Он принес две чашки чая, и теперь они исходят паром на столике, выхваченные из окружающей темноты желтым кругом лампового света.

— Где ты был? — спрашивает Дерек. Ответ он и сам знает, но, кажется, именно так взрослые люди проявляют друг к другу участие и заботу? Задают вопросы не ради информации, а ради того, чтобы послушать родной голос.

— У Скотта, — отвечает Айзек. В его тоне чувствуется едва заметный вызов. — А что?

— Ничего.

Лейхи какое-то время дышит через раз, как будто ждет продолжения. Так ребенок, ругнувшийся в присутствии взрослого, замирает в щекотно-сладком испуге, ожидая реакции. Реакции нет. Дождь стучит в окна, ветер воет снаружи словно волк, словно один из них. Далекие раскаты грома становятся все могучее, раздаются все ближе, и в ответ на каждый Айзек ежится и вздрагивает. Сначала — едва заметно, потом — все сильней и сильней. Дерек бездумно притягивает его ближе, опускает свою тяжелую руку поперек его груди. Запястьем ощущает быстро колотящееся сердце. Лейхи боится. «Грома», думает Дерек, потому что чего же еще. Но оказывается, что нет.

— Дерек, — зовет Айзек осторожно, как будто с опаской. 

— М-м-м. 

— Я хотел спросить. Почему ты, м-м… — Айзек сглатывает. — Почему ты подарил мне укус?

Загнув уголок страницы, Дерек откладывает книгу. С тех пор, как Айзек вернулся, он и так прочел разве что строчки три. Каждую — раз по пятнадцать, но о чем в них говорилось, не смог бы ответить и с ножом охотника, вжатым под ребра. 

— Что? — переспрашивает он.

Айзек нервно дергает нитки из пледа.

— Ну. Почему ты укусил меня? Я знаю, тебе нужна была сила бет, но кто угодно бы согласился — Джексон вон аж из штанов выпрыгивал. Почему ты выбрал меня? Это был эксперимент, или… 

— Потому что ты мне понравился, — прерывает его Дерек. Он говорит сущую правду. И, хоть Айзек и в состоянии распознать это, старается, чтобы его голос звучал как можно убедительнее и тверже. 

— Понравился?

Его лицо близко, вжато куда-то Дереку в плечо. Сердце дробно колотится о ребра.

— Сила альфы, — помолчав, говорит Дерек, — не столько в количестве, сколько в качестве бет. Я мог бы набрать себе армию из придурков вроде Уиттмора и не стать сильнее ни на йоту. Должна быть… связь. Взаимопонимание. Привязанность.

Как объяснить получше, он не знает, но надеется, что Айзек поймет его и так. 

— Не знал, что у тебя с Питером офигенное взаимопонимание.

— С Питером меня связывают кровные узы. Ни один оборотень никогда и ни за что не пренебрежет ими, не переметнется на сторону противника или к более могущественной стае. Единственное исключение…

— …жадные до власти засранцы, желающие сами стать альфой.

Дерек усмехается.

— Да. За этим маленьким исключением, Питер — важный член стаи.

Айзек снова возится у него под боком. Разворачивается так, чтобы видеть Дерека. Голубые глаза под сведенными ассиметричными бровями убийственно серьезны.

— Я никогда ему не позволю.

Смех, да и только. Мягколапый Симба, твердо намеренный защитить Муфасу от когтей вероломного Шрама. Только вот смеяться Дереку не хочется. Его без предупреждения вдруг затапливает непривычной — и оттого адски смущающей — нежностью. Он хмыкает. В его репертуаре проявления эмоций это — наиболее близкое к простому человеческому «спасибо».

— Бойд ценен, потому что рассуждает по-взрослому, и мозги у него на месте, — продолжает Хейл. — Эрика, если направить ее в нужное русло, может быть очень сильна. 

— А я? — Айзек тычет теплым носом ему в скулу. Дерек склоняет голову набок, совсем немного, но этого хватает, чтобы ощутить чужое дыхание у себя на лице. 

— Ты… — Айзек быстро облизывает губы, и у Дерека делается сладко во рту. — Ты предан. Так сильно. Ты как будто был бетой еще до того, как я укусил тебя. Тебе нужен альфа, вожак, кто-то, кто скажет тебе, что делать. Иногда ты пытаешься притвориться, что это не так, строишь из себя черте что, но я вижу, как тебя распирает от гордости, когда я кладу руку тебе на плечо. Ты мой. 

— Я твой, — горячо шепчет Айзек в его приоткрытый рот. Дыхание у него сбилось, глаза потемнели, пальцы намертво вцепились в свитер Дерека. Несколько простых фраз, а он уже выглядит так, как будто его оттрахали. Дерек чувствует, как тепло, медово-тягуче тяжелеет в паху. 

— Никогда не притворяйся. — Его тяжелая ладонь ложится Айзеку на загривок, сгребает волосы в кулак, и тот едва не скулит, утыкаясь лбом в его лоб. Дышит горячо и часто. От него так и пышет отчаянным желанием. Не той фальшивой, неправильной похотью, как в лесу. Здесь и сейчас он полностью откровенен. — Я люблю, когда ты честный и открытый, когда ты — это ты. Я выбрал тебя потому, что ты — это ты, и мне не нужно…

Закончить он не успевает — Айзек сминает его рот яростным поцелуем. Мгновение — и Лейхи уже сидит на нем верхом, цепляется за его плечи, а его язык скользит у Дерека во рту: горячо, туго, жадно. Так, что дергает в паху, и что-то за ребрами распускается, словно зарево огромного пожара.

Какое-то время Дерек еще пытается контролировать ситуацию. В конце концов, он тут старший. Он сжимает Айзека в объятьях, целует медленно и вдумчиво, гладит по спине, старается успокоить, заставить притормозить. Не давиться, словно умирающий от голода, а распробовать. Делать это не слишком просто, учитывая, что самому ему больше всего хочется наплевать на здравый смысл, содрать с Айзека джинсы, вдавить в диван и оттрахать так, чтобы его мутные от желания глаза зажглись желтым. Чтобы его мягкий рот, красные от поцелуев губы не могли произнести ничего, кроме его имени и речитатива из жарких, самых откровенных на свете «да, да, да, да».

— Подожди, — рычит Дерек, когда Айзек дрожащей рукой дергает его ремень. Его голос низкий, грубый и страшный, он пугает его самого.

— Наждался уже, — задыхается Айзек, а потом вдруг подает бедрами вперед, вжимается своим горячим стояком в его вздыбленную ширинку, и здравомыслие Дерека перестает существовать.

*******

Впереди, — думает Дерек, ощущая грудью, как мерно вздымается теплая спина спящего Айзека, — зима. Это он знает точно, чувствует ее морозное дыхание в утреннем воздухе. Это — единственное, что он знает наверняка. Будь ты хоть трижды альфой, видеть будущее не в твоих силах.

Он не знает, сколько дерьма ждет этот город впереди. Не знает о стае альф, возглавляемой незрячим ублюдком Дюкалионом, что скоро задышит ему в затылок. Не знает о Неметоне, маяке сверхъестественного, уже открывающем мутные со сна глаза. Не знает о том, что многие из людей, с которыми он знаком, и не люди уже вовсе, а мертвецы. О них зудят еще не вскопанные могилы. О Эрике и Бойде. О Эллисон. Много месяцев назад он уложил в землю свою сестру и высадил над ее могилой цветки аконита. Еще несколько спустя — сделает то же самое с двумя своими бетами.

Лейхи поскуливает во сне, дергается всем телом, словно щенок, которому снится лисья охота. Дерек трется щетинистой щекой о нежную кожу между его лопаток, прихватывает грубой ладонью за теплое бедро. Айзек затихает, успокоенный этим старым, как мир, жестом: не бойся, я здесь. Я не оставлю тебя.

Сила альфы не в количестве, а в качестве бет. В том, насколько они ценны для вожака, в уровне их преданности. Если это и вправду так, — думает Дерек, перед тем как уснуть, спрятав лицо в мягких кудрях, — пусть хоть все оборотни Америки слетятся в Бикон-Хиллз по его душу. Он справится с ними играючи.


End file.
